Les autres ne savent pas
by L'Edelweiss
Summary: Songe fic sur la chanson de Pink, "Who knew". Il est réglé comme une horloge. Tous les jours il vient La voir, même jour, même heure. Tous peuvent le voir venir ici. Mais tous pensent qu'il n'y a pas sa place. Que vient-il faire ici ? Pourquoi vient-il La voir, Elle ?


Il fait chaud. Très chaud.  
Trop chaud.  
Il n'est pas encore onze heures pourtant. Mais même les oiseaux on renoncés à chanter.  
L'herbe grillée par le soleil n'ondule plus au vent.  
Les feuilles sèches des arbres tombent une à une.  
Les pierres blanchies par le temps brûlent les mains qui s'y posent.

Je m'avance sur la pelouse.  
Mains dans les poches, et les yeux qui rasent le sol. Sans que pourtant, je ne fasse attention à ce qu'ils effleurent.  
Je marche mécaniquement. Mes pieds connaissent le chemin par cœur.

Maintes et maintes fois je suis venu ici.  
Maintes et maintes fois ils ont pu voir ma silhouette égarée marcher ici.  
Parce que c'est ce que je suis.  
Égaré.  
Perdu.  
Oublié.

Je sais que tout le monde me reconnaît. Avec mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux gris. Et puis ma démarche n'a pas perdu de sa nonchalance il faut le dire, tout comme mon visage a gardé toute son aristocratie.

Foutaise.

Tout le monde sait qui je suis.  
Mais personne ne veut se le dire. Personne ne veut me voir ici. Alors il m'ignore.  
Parce que c'est plus commode, que personne ne veut m'affronter.  
Parce que je n'ai pas à être ici, que je n'ai pas à me diriger là où je vais.  
Parce que mon regard leur fait peur, qu'ils ne veulent pas le croiser.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a personne. Car personne n'est assez fou pour sortir par cette chaleur.

Mais moi, je suis devenu fou il y a trois ans.

_*You took my hand*_  
_*You showed me how*_  
_* You promised me you'd be around*_  
_*Uh huh*_  
_*That's right*_

Je me suis arrêté.  
J'y suis. À destination.  
C'est mon rendez vous. Même jours. Même heures.  
Et ce depuis trois ans.  
Et je reste planté là. Comme toujours, les yeux braqués sur mes pieds, parce que je n'ose pas croiser Son regard.

Trois ans que malgré les regards des autres, malgré les murmures, je continu de venir La voir.

Mais les gens ne savent pas. Ils jugent sans savoir. Ils me jugent, moi.

J'ai pourtant étais innocenté par le Magemmagot au grand complet. Harry Potter lui même a témoigné en ma faveur.

Après tout ce que j'ai fait. Pour eux, et pour la guerre. Pour Elle.

Mais les procès s'étaient tenus en comité restreint. Par respect pour les familles.  
Et très peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou de leur proche et avoir ainsi assisté aux minutes brûlantes de la Justice.  
Ou de ses proches à Elle.

Alors les ignorants se basent sur leurs préjugés. Les mêmes qui ont faillit faire basculer le monde de la sorcellerie, notre monde, dans une époque noire. Dans le chaos.

_*I took your words*_  
_*And I believed*_  
_*In everything*_  
_*You said to me*_  
_*Yeah huh*_  
_*That's right*_

Parce que les ignorants ne peuvent pas concevoir la plus normale des choses.  
Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer qu'Elle, qui se battait contre les préjugés, ait pu les dépasser.

Car c'est la Pure Vérité.  
C'est ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé.

Elle a su voir derrière le masque.  
Elle a su écouter les mots que je ne pouvais dire.  
Et surtout, elle a su pardonner.

Pardonner pour mieux avancer. Pardonner pour mieux aider. Pardonner pour mieux gagner.

Et malgré ce qu'on a pût leur dire, que j'avais été un espion pour l'Ordre. Que grâce à mes informations, on avait put sauver beaucoup de vie. On avait put gagner.

Ils ne veulent toujours pas de moi ici. Alors que j'y ai ma place pourtant.

Mais on ne ressort pas d'une époque de terreur sans séquelles, et les ignorants sont devenus encore plus méfiants. Ils ne font plus confiance aux gens comme moi. Aux sangs purs. Aux supposés partisans du Lord Noir.

Alors qu'ils devraient suivre son exemple à Elle. Et pardonner.

Et surtout, parce qu'Elle avait su pardonner pour mieux aimer.

C'est ce secret, bien gardé à l'abri de certains cœurs, que personne ne soupçonne.

_*If someone said three years from now*_  
_* you'ne long gone*_  
_*I'd stand up and punch them up*_  
_*Cause they're all wrong*_  
_*I know better*_  
_*Cause you said forever*_  
_*And ever*_  
_*Who knew*_

Je me suis écroulé par terre, le corps secoué de tremblements.

Moi d'habitude si calme, si impassible sur cette étendue d'herbe face à Elle.

En apparence.

Je me mets à pleurer sans retenu.  
Peut être parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a personne.

Peut être parce qu'aujourd'hui, cela fait trois ans qu'Elle m'a quittée.

Peut être aussi parce que je me souviens de tout.  
De Ses sourires.  
De Ses yeux.  
De Sa voix.  
De Ses serments.

J'ai tout gravé dans ma mémoire. Parce que j'étais persuadé, parce que j'étais sûr, qu'une foi la guerre finie, qu'Elle et moi se serait pour toujours.

J'avais voulu construire un monde nouveau, sans haine et sans préjugés. Et tout ça pour Elle.

Le pire, c'est que j'avais réussit. Je l'ai eut mon monde de paix. Mais pour cela, il a fallut que je La perde.

Et de cela, je ne pouvais me résoudre. Et c'est pour ça que je viens ici toutes les semaines. Pour La voir. Parce que de se monde heureux, je n'en veux pas.

Pas sans Elle.

_*Remenber when we were such fools*_  
_*And so convinced and just too cool*_  
_*Oh no...*_  
_*No no...*_  
_*I wish I could touch you again*_  
_*I wish I could still call you friend*_  
_*I'd give anything*_

Ses années passées à Ses côtés.  
À se battre ensemble pour un même idéal.  
À rire ensemble pour se dire que tout va bien.  
À s'aimer, ensemble contre les autres.  
À faire des projets ensemble, des projets d'avenir.

On était tellement sûr, tellement convaincu que tout se finirait bien. Qu'on vivrait heureux. Entourés de nos amis, de nos proches.

Et tout est parti en fumé cette nuit là.

Par ma faute.

Si Elle savait. Je donnerais tout, je ferais n'importe quoi pour effacer cela. Effacer cette maudite erreur. Cette maudite nuit.  
Pouvoir à nouveau La serrer dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point je L'aime, pouvoir de nouveau L'embrasser, et réaliser enfin tous ses projets d'avenir que nous avions bâtit ensemble jusque tard dans la nuit.

Oui. Je ferais tout.

_*When someone said count your blessings now*_  
_*For they're long gone*_  
_*I guess I just didn't know how*_  
_*I was all wrong*_  
_*They knew better*_  
_*Still you said forever*_  
_*And ever*_  
_*Who knew*_

J'aurais du savoir pourtant que sa ne durerait pas, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Si j'avais su que je La perdrais, j'aurais tout refait, mais surtout, j'aurais fait plus.  
J'aurais profité de chaque instant. Je n'aurais pas passé tout ce temps loin d'Elle, à La haïr. Puis après, à L'ignorer.

Non, j'aurais prit le temps de la connaitre. De la séduire.

J'imagine, qu'on le sait tous. Au fond de nous, on sait que rien ne dure. Que tout est éphémère. Qu'il faut profiter.  
Mais l'amour rend aveugle. Je ne voyais qu'Elle. À aucun moment je n'ai pu penser que cela finirait un jour.  
C'était Elle et moi, pour toujours et à jamais. Combien de fois on se l'ait dit, on se l'ait juré.  
Souvent. Trop souvent.  
J'avais finit par en être absolument persuadé.

Quelle chute quand je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Quand Elle est partie.

Quand Elle m'à abandonné.

Oui, parce qu'au fond, j'aurais du le savoir. Et peut être qu'en fait je le savais.

Qu'on le sait tous.

_*Yeah yeah*_  
_*I'll keep you locked in my head*_  
_*Until we meet again*_  
_*Until we ... Until we meet again*_  
_*And I won't forget you my friend*_  
_*What happened*_

Et chaque jour qui passe et un jour de plus où je suis hanté par Son souvenir.

Je La revois dans chaque pièce du square Grimmaurd.  
Je La sens dans chaque vêtement que je mets.  
Je L'entends dans chaque souffle de vent.

Elle est bloquée dans mes pensées. Et rien n'y fera.  
On dit que le temps aide, qu'il apaise toutes les souffrances.  
Mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Qu'une illusion qu'on se répète tel un mantra fatigué pour s'imaginer qu'on finira par aller mieux  
Qu'on va mieux.

Mais je garde ses souvenirs, je ne veux pas les oublier.  
Je veux qu'il reste bien au fond de mon esprit pour le jour où on se reverra.  
Car ce jour, je veux pouvoir me souvenir de tout. Pouvoir Lui dire à quel point Elle m'à manqué à l'aide de toutes ses petites choses que j'aurais gardé par devers mon cœur.

Je ne L'oublierais.  
Je ne le veux pas.

Je ne le peux pas.

_*If someone said three years from now*_  
_*You'd be long gone*_  
_*I'd stand up and punch them out*_  
_*Cause they're all wrong and*_  
_*That last kiss*_  
_*I'll cherish*_  
_*Until we meet again*_  
_*And time makes*_  
_*It harder*_  
_*I wish I could remember*_  
_*But I keep*_  
_*Your memory*_  
_*You visit me in my sleep*_  
_*My darling*_  
_*Who knew*_

Si Elle savait comme je regrette.

Toutes ses erreurs. Toutes mes erreurs.

J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière. Je changerais tous ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là.

Pour Elle.

Je ne veux pas de se monde de paix sans Elle. Quand je les vois rire, être heureux, c'est comme une insulte face à ma peine. Face au sacrifice que j'ai du faire pour leur bonheur.

Et chaque nuit je rêve d'Elle.  
Je rêve qu'Elle me revient. Qu'Elle apaise ma colère.  
Contre le monde, d'avoir continué de tourné sans moi.  
Contre les gens, de ne pas avoir cessés de vivre comme moi.  
Contre Elle, de m'avoir abandonné.

Et je rêve que l'on réalise tous nos rêves.  
Que l'on construit cette famille dont on a tant parlé.  
Que l'on bâtit cette maison que l'on avait imaginée.  
Que l'on vieillit ensemble comme on l'avait désiré.

_*My darling*_  
_*I miss you*_  
_*My darling*_  
_*Who knew*_

Tu me manque.

Mais je sais que ce n'est que pour un temps.

On se retrouvera, Toi et moi.

On réalisera tout ça. Peu être pas ici. Mais je le sais.

Au plus profond de moi, je n'ai que cette certitude.

Je me relève. Je suis plus fort que ça.

Tu me reviendras. Notre amour était plus fort que tout.

Il sera plus fort que ça.

Mes doigts caressent la pierre froide de ta sépulture.  
Effleure ton visage sur la photo.  
Retrace l'épitaphe.

"Ici gît Hermione Granger.  
Héroïne de guerre"

Oui, car qui sait ce qu'il y a après la mort.

_*My darling*_  
_*My darling*_  
_*Who knew*_


End file.
